The Blind Fortune Teller
In Wayne Manor, at night, Bruce fell asleep on a sofa while still investigating between the various elements at its disposal. Meanwhile, the Oswald's, Gertrud Kapelput sings on stage, under the eye of his jubilant son. Elsewhere in his prison, Fish Mooney wakes up and distributing food. In the city, Barbara Kean returned to his loft and met Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper instead of Jim. In the company of Leslie Thompkins, James Gordon witnessing an acrobatics show at Haly Circus. The spectacle of Flying Graysons glad when the fairground embark on an unexpected bagare, forcing James to intervene. In Oswald's, a client insult the mother of Cobblepot and it kills him. At the circus, James questions the protagonists of the battle: among others John Grayson, Alfonso Grayson, Mary Lloyd, Owen Lloyd. For Leslie and James, it's a family feud. Apparently they squabble over the favor of Lila Valeska, the snake charmer. In search of the woman, they discover his empty cabin. His son Jerome helps and liberates his snake Sheba to finally find his mistress lying dead under a tarp at the end of camp. Jerome burst into tears. In prison, Fish Mooney motivates the group to present a united group behind it, as the only solution to get out, though some remain there. If they are a family, they will succeed. At the circus, Ringmaster shows the location of the initial crime inspector prior to the arrest of all suspects. Arriving at police headquarters, James found Harvey Bullock, then asks Jerome. For him, his mother was perfect. She had lovers in the circus, as Alphonse Grayson Lloyd and Owen, but it did not bother the teenager. Then, interviewing Owen Lloyd, he learns that litigation combining the great-father Barry, uncle of his mother, binds to an alleged horse theft. For its part with Grayson, Bullock made the same observation. The two families are fighting for three generations for a stolen horse history. Each family accuses the other of murder. In offices, Alvarez attempts to query the two young Mary and John but is not doing better. Mooney in prison, Thomas Schmidt chief jailer brings the prisoners and asked the prisoner 57A to follow. Fish is trying to negotiate and threatens to kill the prisoner waited if its demands are not met. Given the refusal, she was beaten to death 57A. Scmidt requires the Mooney to follow her but she refuses responsible if he himself does not remain hostage here during that time. Scmidt spell to refer. In DPCG, Sarah Essen made a point with two inspectors when Thompkins and Edward Nygma in and announces that Lila was killed by a blade, hit repeatedly, in principle during the performance of the afternoon . Gordon then releases everyone but the investigation continues. A blind so happens, Paul Cicero, of seeing the circus. He has a message Lila from the beyond: "the servant of the devil lies in the garden of the Sisters of Iron". In Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth enters the office work of Bruce and informs the confirmation of the Board Wayne Enterprises to the meeting of the next morning. He tries to dissuade him from this meeting, but to no avail. In Oswald's, Cobblepot plays piano and Gabe plays cards. In his loft, Barbara Kean tries outfits under the watchful eye of Selina and Ivy. In the apartment of Leslie Thomkins, the two lovers share a meal when the enigma of seeing makes sense in the doctor's mind. These are two towers - Mary and Betty - the Arkham Bridge. A garden is located below. At the insistence of the woman, they interrupt the meal to follow this track. In the park in question, they discover a sharp ax "THFC" meaning The HellFire Club, a satanic cult responsible for several ritual murders a decade earlier. James then calls the central demanding the arrest of Paul Cicero. Once back at DPCG the officer Zeke confirms the arrival of seeing him. James asks Paul Cicero and accused of complicity in murder. He guesses that the blind old guard near. Jerome enters and settles. James has solved the case: Jerome killed his mother and Cicero, who hid his father helped cover his tracks. One moment, Jerome tries to defend himself by saying that his father was a sailor called Sven Karlsen, died at sea, but he can not bluff and reveals his true colors when the inspector has a blood test. When James asks his mobile, it seems that Jerome did not kill his mother because she annoyed him. Later, in the locker room, Leslie is thoughtful but James comes in and they kiss before returning. In Oswald's, Victor Zsasz enters and reports that Oswald Cobblepot Carmine Falcone is unhappy with the decline in its turnover. He then enter Butch Gilzean and announces that he will oversee the operation of the club since he knows very well. Butch became totally obedient to Zsasz and will do everything we order him. A test is performed immediately and asked him to dance. In the morning, Bruce and Alfred prepares for the meeting and the child is brought before the Council. He exhibited his concerns: the involvement of the underworld in the Project Arkham and the production of chemical weapons by the subsidiary WellZyn. In DPCG, John and Mary Grayson Lloyd announced their betrothal to James Gordon. He reconciled the two families. Then Harvey is that he changed since he spent the night with Leslie. A Wayne Enterprises, Bruce accuses people or high-level group within the society of beings mixed with the depravity of corruption, racketeering and illegal medical research. The Council promises to study his case carefully. But Bruce said that he will speak at the next meeting of shareholders and will consider legal action. In prison, Mooney from meeting the manager while Thomas Schmidt will remain with the prisoners.